


Dancing Nights

by Mayloc



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayloc/pseuds/Mayloc
Summary: Damon and Bonnie dancing at the wedding of Stefan and Caroline (8x15). One shot





	Dancing Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before ep. 8x15 aired. This is how I pictured that Bamon 2.0 dance (that at the end was so disappointing lol)

Damon found her in the last bench of the garden. Her dress was glowing at the shadow of the candle lights and she was playing with her champagne glass while watching absently the dance floor from the distance. Bonnie smiled a little when she saw him approaching.

"Hey."

"I've been looking for you for a while."

She shrugged her shoulders and the pale light danced along her collar bone.

"I needed a moment of silence, and it feels really peaceful here".

"Yeah." Damon took a seat next to her. "Too peaceful."

"Are you still waiting for Katherine to show up?"

"Definitely."

Since they had discovered that Katherine was the ultimate Queen of Hell and she was walking around their dimension again, they all had been prepared for the worst. Damon knew she would come back sooner or later to make their lives miserable.

"At least for now this wedding is better than the last one. Everyone seems kind of happy."

Damon frowned at the thought of Alaric and Jo's wedding and the pain that Kai caused.

"Well, blood stains and death always makes guests uncomfortable I supposed."

Bonnie showed a sour grimace that matched his and they remain silence for a couple of seconds. Then, they heard some laughs coming from the dance floor and the moment of bitterness passed. Caroline and Stefan were dancing together and having fun.

Bonnie smiled again.

"I can't believe they made it."

Damon looked at his bother proudly.

"Yeah, statistically speaking the numbers weren't exactly at their favour."

Jo, Elena, Tyler, Enzo and everyone else in the long run.

"It's good to have a happy ending for a change. Let's hope it stays that way."

Damon heard the sadness in Bonnie's voice and he regretted that comment immediately. He used to forget about Bonnie and Enzo. For some reason, that relationship didn't felt right to him. But Bonnie loved him and now he was dead. Damon felt like a terrible best friend once again.

"I'm so sorry Bon. We didn't have the chance to really talk about Enzo."

Bonnie looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Damon was tempted to insist for a second, but he knew Bonnie well enough to be sure that she would run away from him if he kept on asking. And that was the last thing he wanted. He could hear the echoes of the music playing for a moment and he had an idea.

"Then let's just dance."

"What?"

Damon stood up and offered his hand to her.

"We are in a wedding, Bon. People usually dance in a wedding."

Bonnie snorted.

"I won't dance, Damon."

"Oh, come on! You are the maid of honor and I'm the Godfather here. There are some rules about those kind of things."

He showed her his best smile.

"You are not going to persuade me."

Bonnie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Is that a challenge?

"Please Damon, don´t."

Damon sat down again next to her, lowering his voice a little.

"Listen to me, Bon. As far as we know, Katherine is going to show up sooner or later and this world could end at any minute. We could go to hell or we could end with our asses kicked in a weird dimension again. A little dancing in the meanwhile won't hurt anyone."

Damon pushed her shoulder gently with his own, and Bonnie's shield broke a little.

"I know that. it's just…last time I danced was with Enzo, you know?"

Damon nodded.

"Last time I danced I was saying good bye to Elena."

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, understanding. Then he stood up again as she finally grabbed his hand.

"But we aren't a bad dancing couple at all."

She looked a little surprised as they started to move around.

" _We_?"

"We did great last time."

Bonnie laughed briefly.

"Well, high school was a million years ago, Damon."

It was true. They had danced that one time in some silly party one of the many times that Bonnie put her own life in danger to save Elena's. To save them all. But Damon wasn't thinking of that dance. He was even surprised that Bonnie remembered it.

"That dance doesn't count. You didn't like me then."

"You didn't like me either."

"Incorrect." Damon remembered well. He felt really impressed of her determination that night and, by that time, he had already started to look at that annoying little witch with fresh eyes even if he'd never tell. "And either way, I was talking about that one time back at 1994."

Bonnie laughed again, her body pressed next to him as they keep moving cheek to cheek. He felt some tickling on his neck as a result.

"Jumping around while listening weird 90s songs is not dancing, Damon."

"You really don't remember, do you?" Damon pushed her hip smoothly to make her spin around. Then he made a dramatic pause. "I'm talking about our three months' anniversary."

They were face to face now, moving slowly. She looked confused for a moment. Then, a sparkle appeared in her eyes. She stopped dancing right away.

_It had been three months since they were there. They were counting._

_There were better days than others. They were days when they fought nonstop shouting at the top of their lungs until his throat hurt. There were days when they tried to stay away from one another. There were days when they almost forgot they were trapped or they didn't care anymore and there were laughs and idiot jokes. There were Bourbon days. There were days when they opened their hearts and they talked for hours, days when they weren`t afraid to cry in front of each other. There were days when Bonnie fell asleep on the coach and Damon let himself fall asleep next to her, just because that way the nights felt less lonely._

_That day was one of the worst. Three months have passed and hope was leaving the place quickly. They had a stupid fight and they had barely talked to each other afterwards._

_It was late at night and Damon had been a little worried for the last couple of hours. They didn't use to spend so much time separate from each other anymore but Bonnie got really mad that day and the thought of her leaving him there completely alone was chilling him to the bone._

_When she finally showed up, the sense of relieve he felt was enough to left all his stubbornness aside. Bonnie was looking at him and she still seemed upset._

_"This situation is not your fault."_

_She looked at him with genuine sur_ prise _in her eyes._

_"Please, Damon. You keep saying the opposite every single day because I'm still powerless."_

_"I know but it's not true and I'm going to made up for everything. Starting now."_

_As he said it, he pressed the bottom of the radio and the music of Dirty Dancing started playing._

_Bonnie couldn't look more surprised._

_"Excuse me? Did you have an aneurism while I was away or something?"_

_She had found the cassette a couple of weeks earlier on the supermarket and apparently, she loved everything about that movie and the music. Damon had been tortured more than once with those songs since then._

_"I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."_

_Bonnie was laughing hard while Damon looked like a fool moving his hips around her._

_"Apologies accepted! You can stop this nonsense now."_

_"No way! Time to prove your dancing skills, Bon-Bon."_

_He grabbed her hand and they started dancing around the house like a couple of teenagers. After a couple of glasses of bourbon, they try to do the famous jump of the movie and they ended lying on the couch as a result. Bonnie had fell on top of him and they were laughing. Damon felt truly happy at that very moment._

_"I don't think I would have survived one day if you weren't here with me."_

_Bonnie's laugh stopped while moving his head enough to look at him in the eye. She was totally pressed against his body and suddenly Damon become very aware of her sweet smell and her soft skin. She smiled a little before talking._

_"I guess we just have each other now"._

_"Yeah."_

_And then the kiss happened. Urgent. Deep. Intense. A kiss that left them both breathless. Bonnie moved abruptly away and they looked at each other panicking as she left the living room almost running. But they couldn't stop it. A couple of minutes later Damon found her in the kitchen and he kissed her again harder, until he heard her moan. Neither of them said a word when they made their way to Damon's bed after a long hook up session over the kitchen table. He didn't think of how much he desired her. There weren't questions after each orgasm. He didn't count how many times Bonnie screamed his name as he made her body tremble or how many scratches she left on his back the morning after. Damon just woke up in an empty bed and they agreed to not think about what was clearly a mistake again. Even when, after that first time, it wasn't the only time that happened._

"We don't talk about it, Damon."

"I know." Damon moved a little closer, with his hand firmly around her waist. They weren't dancing anymore but he didn't want to let go just yet. He didn't intend to bring that conversation in the first place but somehow, with all that momentary happiness going around them, there were things he didn't want to hide anymore. He took a deep breath. "But once again, the world might end tomorrow and I want you to know that I don't regret those nights."

He felt Bonnie's hands trembling a little. She looked confused but she didn't seem angry. Seconds passed and Damon felt a little dizzy waiting for some kind of answer. People in the dance floor were dancing in the distance, but right then, even the music seemed to stop.

Bonnie was looking intensely at him as she was trying to read his mind through his eyes to find if he was saying the truth. After a moment that felt like an eternity for Damon, she pressed his body against his and left her mouth resting next to his ear.

"I don't regret it either."

As the lights fade away, they kept on dancing.


End file.
